


Cherish {To Neal and Peter, From El}

by SalemDae_45



Series: Holy Matrimony [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth expresses how much Peter and Neal means to her on their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish {To Neal and Peter, From El}

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of Holy Matrimony Series. I should note that most of the story is told through dialogue.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters. I only own this story. None of the characters were harmed in this fic, yep that’s about it.

**  
җ Cherish {To Neal and Peter, From El}җ    
**   
**  
**

 

I remember our first date.  We didn’t know if we wanted to go to the new French restaurant or stay in and order out.  It ended with us stretch out on the sofa, pigging out on Chinese food. Peter, you were never a romantic but that’s okay. I still love you.

 

I must be the luckiest woman to have two men who complete me.  How many people can say that with one spouse? It makes me appreciate what I have when I look at you two. Life is too short not to enjoy the happiness surrounding us.  I know firsthand, but it’s not the right time to dwell on it.

 

Peter, we’ve been through thick and thin together. We are in sync, two peas in a pod. We learned and grew together for the last twelve years.  You are my rock, my strength, everything in one. As cliché as it sounds, through the good and bad times, I always depend on you. 

 

Neal, my Neal, you brighten my day with one word.  You are that something that makes my…our relationship complete.  Your presence, your words, your personality…it seems as if everything you touch turns to gold.  Although it has been rough, I still love you. We are a family.  I feel when you feel.  I hurt when you hurt.  I’m elated when you are elated. You belong to us, Neal. Please, don’t forget that.

 

We, all three of us, work as a unit.  We will get on each other’s nerve and it will try our patience, but as long as we cherish one another, we can make. 

 

My boys, you all are my heart and will always remain that way.


End file.
